


Angels, eggs and fanfictions.

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x18, Bunker, Charlie & Castiel bestfriends forevah, Charlie & Castiel nel mondo delle fic, Drabble, Fanfictions, Gen, Italian, Italiano, Missing Moments, One Shot, adoro questi due insieme!, flash!fic, season 10
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic scritta per un prompt su FB, "Charlie & Castiel".</p>
<p>Castiel ha delle perplessità sulle fanfictions.<br/>Charlie lo aiuta a far chiarezza, ed insieme tramano alle spalle dei fratelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels, eggs and fanfictions.

**Author's Note:**

> Dalla malefica unione di noia, un post su FB e la richiesta di prompts da fillare sono scaturite una piccola serie di one-shot su vari fandom, di cui questa fic fa parte.
> 
> *NON BETATA*

  
Il bunker era un luogo strano: sospeso in una condizione senza tempo, un po' casa e un po' rifugio. Introvabile, se non si sapeva dove cercare, quasi non esistesse; l'Isola che non c'è dei cacciatori, il che faceva di loro un gruppo di Bambini Sperduti.

Charlie gli era affezionata, nonostante in una di quelle stanze ci avesse rimesso le penne; tra le altre cose, lo strano mistero della sua resurrezione rimaneva irrisolto, ma se c'era una cosa che i Winchester le avevano insegnato era che a certe domande è meglio non rispondere.

Quando aveva chiesto a Sam dove fosse la sua avventura, Charlie non aveva modo di sapere cosa le sarebbe successo. L'idea di una ricerca, _della_ Ricerca, aveva ancora i connotati di un sogno a colori troppo vividi. Perfino l'interminabile marcia di Frodo e Sam (quello basso, non il suo fratellino gigante acquisito) le era sembrata degna d'essere vissuta, ma la realtà era differente.

Aveva vissuto la sua Avventura, adesso voleva soltanto riposarsi un po'; e con il Libro ridotto in cenere e Dean che sembrava stare meglio aveva finalmente modo di farlo. _Non voglio sapere altro_ , quante volte l'aveva ripetuto ormai? Questo però non valeva per Castiel, perché, seriamente… _un angelo!_

Castiel, che l'aveva rimessa a nuovo, e aveva risposto pazientemente ad ogni sua domanda: sì, perfino quando gli aveva chiesto se gli angeli nascessero davvero dalle uova, perché insomma, _aveva letto cose che…_

Adesso, il bunker era più confortevole che mai, immerso nel quieto silenzio della notte. Sam e Dean li avevano lasciati a parlare ore prima per andarsene a dormire; il soggiorno era un campo di guerra, pieno di libri in disordine, bottiglie vuote e cartoni di pizza.

“Non capisco, queste… _fanfic_ , davvero alla gente piace tanto immaginarsi la vita dei fratelli Winchester? Ce ne sono centinaia...” L'angelo la stava fissando con aria corrucciata, ma Castiel sembrava avere l'abitudine di fissare un po' chiunque, per cui la cosa aveva smesso di metterla in soggezione ore prima.

Charlie ridacchiò, scorrendo lungo l'elenco delle _fanfictions_ a tema Supernatural. I libri potevano essere stati eliminati dal mercato, ma non c'era modo di fermare i fans… e quello era un _fandom_ bello corposo!

“Non dirlo a Sam e Dean.” Castiel le sorrise, un sorriso furbo e soddisfatto da gatto ben pasciuto come mai si sarebbe aspettata da lui. “Soltanto se accetti di scriverne una con me.”

Di Celeste Middleton, AKA Charlie Bradbury, si poteva dire tutto tranne una cosa: che sapesse resistere ad una sfida.


End file.
